Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels. A wireless communication network in a millimeter-wave band may provide high-speed data access for users of wireless communication devices. Beamforming represents techniques that can be used for enhancing throughput and range in wireless networks, including but not limited to the next generation 60 GHz (NG60) network.